Halloween 2019
Update 1.17 Chef, get ready for the most Pumpkin-y Update of this year! * The Food Truck is setting off on a fun Halloween Journey! * Put on your best Costume, you're invited to a Masquerade Ball! * A Twilight Store with spooktacular Holiday items! * 2 Brand New Restaurants: Succulent Olive and Meat House! * 6 fresh-intriguing Episodes! What are you waiting for, Chef? A plentiful harvest of prizes and gifts is waiting for you! Twilight Store With the Halloween Update came the Twilight Store. In this store you can buy 10 Individual Clothing Pieces, 1 Full Outfit, and 18 Decorations for you to use in any of your Restaurants. You will be using Pumpkins to buy them. Are you ready to get this party started, Chef? Every Food Truck Event we get during this Month will Reward you with Pumpkins. Completing Levels in your Most Recent Restaurant will also reward you with 100 Pumpkins for Normal Levels, and 150 Pumpkins for Hard Levels. To buy the whole Store, you will need 348,000 Pumpkins. You better prepare for this, Chef. Male Clothing Store Female Clothing Store Outfit Offer On two instances we saw an Outfit being offered to us. The Gothic Outfit. This one is from Halloween 2018, but they decided to offer this to us, and only this. Note, the Female Picture I have is in Saudi Arabian Riyals. Male is in USD. The Gothic Outfit was offered to us from October 12, 2019 - October 13, 2019 and again from October 26, 2019 - October 27, 2019. Gothic Decorations Tableware Wall Decorations Wallpaper Curtains New Restaurants In addition to the Store, this Update brought with it two new Restaurants: Succulent Olive and Meat House! With the addition of these two new Restaurants, we see the completion of the San-Sandwich District! See you in Cheesewood, Chef! Succulent Olive An ancient culinary Myth says that the Legendary Succulent Olive Restaurant will open in Tasty Hills one day. There, every gourmet will find a dish to their liking: delicious Souvlakia or Soutzoukakia, tender Moussaka or healthy stuffed Eggplant! Are you ready to turn this Myth into a Reality, Chef? Meat House Take a break from Hunting for the delicacies of the Culinary Capital at the Meat House Restaurant! Your customers will enjoy a heart menu: Traditional Sausages, Rich Broth-Based Dishes, Potato Knödel, Sweet Snacks, and Natural Juices. A variety like this just makes you want to go and Dance! So go ahead, Chef! Twilight Friends Prior to this Update, we saw the introduction of Cats. I suppose Mytona really tried to Monetize on that and provided 4 new Halloween Themed Cats for us to enjoy. With the Twilight Friends Pack, you can try your luck into getting the Cat you want. Personally, I didn't get any of the Cats because the Pack is just... too expensive for me. I'm curious, did you happen to get any of them, Chef? But wait, there's more! In addition to the Twilight Friends Pack, all other sources of Pet Cards also rewarded these special Cats. That is Turbo, Culinary Tournament, Food Trucks, all of it rewarded 'Exclusive' (Purple) Pet Cards that had a chance of Rewarding you these new Felines. Food Trucks October 10, 2019 - October 15, 2019 Menu: # Main Dishes: ## Pumpkin Pie # Toppings ## Whipped Cream ## Mint Leaves # Snacks ## Cupcake's Guardian ## Sweet Curiosity ## Strawberry Nightmare # Drinks ## Blazing Punch ## Chilling Punch Rewards This Food Truck Rewarded the Sorcery Night 'and '''Raven Plumage '''Outfits. In order to get them you would have to buy the ''Mystical Key. In all Food Trucks, the Key starts off at $20.00 USD but drops in price every day the Food Truck passes. Eventually stopping at $4.99 USD. Hairstyle: Miscellaneous Rewards: Buying the Mystical Key Rewards you with: October 17, 2019 - October 22, 2019 Menu: 'NOTE: The Snacks and Drinks here are ''NOT Official Names. They are names brain stormed by a few Friends. Do not take them Literally! # Main Dish: ## Stuffed Peppers # Types ## Yellow Pepper ## Green Pepper # Filling: ## Chilli # Topping: ## Spider Deviled Egg # Snacks: ## Skelebites ## Furry Cupcakes ## Ghostly Brownies ## Witch's Tart # Drinks: ## Plasma Juice ## Frankenstein's Blood Rewards This Food Truck Rewarded the Shadow Veil 'and '''Wizard Splendor '''Outfits. In order to get them you would have to buy the ''Crimson Key. In all Food Trucks, the Key starts off at $20.00 USD but drops in price every day the Food Truck passes. Eventually stopping at $4.99 USD. Hairstyle: Miscellaneous Rewards: Buying the Crimson Key Rewards you with: October 24, 2019 - October 29, 2019 Menu: # Main Dishes: ## Black Burgers # Meat: ## Chicken Patties # Bread: ## Black Buns # Sauce: ## Barbeque Sauce # Toppings: ## Cheese ## Lettuce # Snacks: ## Chocolate Keeper ## Moon Mandragora ## Sweet Witchcraft # Drinks: ## Orange Mummy Soda ## Purple Mummy Soda Rewards This Food Truck Rewarded the 'Supreme Magic '''and '''Ink Mark '''Outfits. In order to get them you would have to buy the ''Pumpkin Key. In all Food Trucks, the Key starts off at $20.00 USD but drops in price every day the Food Truck passes. Eventually stopping at $4.99 USD. Hairstyle: Miscellaneous Rewards: Buying the Pumpkin Key Rewards you with: October 31, 2019 - November 5, 2019 Menu: # Main Dishes: ## Monstrous Pasta # Types: ## Black Noodles ## Green Noodles # Sauce: ## Special Sauce # Toppings: ## Eyes & Teeth ## Red Wings # Snacks: ## Cupcake Guardian ## Curious Dessert ## Strawberry Horror # Drinks: ## Chilling Punch ## Flaming Punch Rewards This Food Truck Rewarded the 'Snow-White Gala '''and '''Candy Hunt '''Outfits. In order to get them you would have to buy the ''Moon Key. In all Food Trucks, the Key starts off at $20.00 USD but drops in price every day the Food Truck passes. Eventually stopping at $4.99 USD. Hairstyle: Miscellaneous Rewards: Buying the Moon Key Rewards you with: Trivia * The Dishes available during Halloween cannot be found anywhere else in the game. * The Halloween Food Trucks use unique Music only heard during Halloween. * ''Halloween 2018'' featured a very long Food Truck that lasted the whole month. This Food Truck was 120 Levels long and you received a Checkpoint every 15 Levels, instead of every 5 Levels. Because it lacked a ''Twilight Store''', a lot of the Clothing and Decorations were Rewarded in the ''Food Truck itself, with others being locked behind the Key. Category:Festivals Category:Updates